Phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) is a family of lipid kinases that phosphorylate phosphatidylinositol at the 3′ position of the inositol ring. PI3K is comprised of several classes of genes, including Class IA, IB, II and III and some of these classes contain several isoforms (reviewed in Engelman et al., Nature Review Genetics 7:606-619 (2006)). Adding to the complexity of this family is the fact that PI3Ks function as heterodimers, comprising a catalytic domain and a regulatory domain. The PI3K family is structurally related to a larger group of lipid and serine/threonine protein kinases known as the phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase like kinases (PIKKs), which also includes DNA-PK, ATM, ATR, mTOR, TRRAP and SMG1.
PI3K is activated downstream of various mitogenic signals mediated through receptor tyrosine kinases, and subsequently stimulates a variety of biological outcomes; including increased cell survival, cell cycle progression, cell growth, cell metabolism, cell migration and angiogenesis (reviewed in Cantley, Science 296:1655-57 (2002); Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005); Engelman et al., Nature Review Genetics 7:606-619 (2006)). Thus, PI3K hyper-activation is associated with a number of hyper-proliferative, inflammatory, or cardiovascular disorders; including cancer, inflammation, and cardiovascular disease.
There are a number of genetic aberrations that lead to constitutive PI3K signaling; including activating mutations in PI3K itself (Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005); reviewed in Bader et al., Nature Reviews Cancer 5:921-9 (2005)); RAS (reviewed in Downward Nature Reviews Cancer 3:11-22 (2003)) and upstream receptor tyrosine kinases (reviewed in Zwick et al., Trends in Molecular Medicine 8:17-23 (2002)) as well as inactivating mutations in the tumor suppressor PTEN (reviewed in Cully et al., Nature Reviews Cancer 6:184-92 (2006)). Mutations in each of these gene classes have proven to be oncogenic and are commonly found in a variety of cancers.
The molecules defined within this invention inhibit the activity of PI3K, and therefore may be useful for the treatment of proliferative, inflammatory, or cardiovascular disorders. Cases where PI3K pathway mutations have been linked to proliferative disorders where the molecules defined within this invention may have a therapeutic benefit include benign and malignant tumors and cancers from diverse lineage, including but not limited to those derived from colon (Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), liver (reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), intestine (reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)), stomach (Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), esophagus (Phillips et al., International Journal of Cancer 118:2644-6 (2006)); pancreas (reviewed in Downward Nature Reviews Cancer 3:11-22 (2003)); skin (reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)), prostate (reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)), lung (Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), breast (Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); Isakoff et al., Can Res 65:10992-1000 (2005); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), endometrium (Oda et al., Can Res 65:10669-73 (2005); reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)), cervix (reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)); ovary (Shayesteh et al., Nature Genetics 21:99-102 (1999); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), testes (Moul et al., Genes Chromosomes Cancer 5:109-18 (1992); Di Vizio et al., Oncogene 24:1882-94 (2005)), hematological cells (reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006); Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)), pancreas (reviewed in Downward Nature Reviews Cancer 3:11-22 (2003)), thyroid (reviewed in Downward Nature Reviews Cancer 3:11-22 (2003); reviewed in Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)); brain (Samuels et al., Science 304:554 (2004); reviewed in Karakas et al., British Journal of Cancer 94: 455-59 (2006)), bladder (Lopez-Knowles et al., Cancer Research 66:7401-7404 (2006); Hennessy et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 4:988-1004 (2005)); kidney (reviewed in Downward Nature Reviews Cancer 3:11-22 (2003)) and Head and Neck (reviewed in Engelman et al., Nature Reviews Genetics 7:606-619 (2006)).
Other classes of disorders with aberrant PI3K pathway signaling where the molecules defined within this invention may have a therapeutic benefit include inflammatory and cardiovascular diseases, including but not limited to allergies/anaphylaxis (reviewed in Rommel et al., Nature Reviews Immunology 7:191-201 (2007)), acute and chronic inflammation (reviewed in Ruckle et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 5:903-12 (2006); reviewed in Rommel et al., Nature Reviews Immunology 7:191-201 (2007)), rheumatoid arthritis (reviewed in Rommel et al., Nature Reviews Immunology 7:191-201 (2007)); autoimmunity disorders (reviewed in Ruckle et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 5:903-12 (2006)), thrombosis (Jackson et al., Nature Medicine 11:507-14 (2005); reviewed in Ruckle et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 5:903-12 (2006)), hypertension (reviewed in Ruckle et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 5:903-12 (2006)), cardiac hypertrophy (reviewed in Proud et al., Cardiovascular Research 63:403-13 (2004)), and heart failure (reviewed in Mocanu et al., British Journal of Pharmacology 150:833-8 (2007)).
Clearly, it would be beneficial to provide novel PI3K inhibitors that possess good therapeutic properties, especially for the treatment of proliferative, inflammatory, or cardiovascular disorders.